Catherines Game
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: Catherine Hikari the Mother of Samuel Hikari has to atone for the crimes she is guilty of. will Catherine be a victim of her own flaws or will she prove to be the angel she claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the monster awakens.

"Oh my lord my head" catherine hikari says slowly waking up and feeling something cold and metal being attached to her chest "mr kramer she is waking up" a familiar voice says and then a older man's voice replies with "inject her with some Amobarbital", a click is heard and catherine formally known as kate is knocked unconscious by a drug being pumped into her she hears a final bolt being set into place and the voice who she assumed was mr kramer said "now let's get you into yours".

2 hours later:

Kate began to awaken and looks around her surrounding seeing it was a rusty almost decaying room in what she guessed was a warehouse and as kate becomes fully aware of her surrounding she screams as she notices a bulky metal vest on her and notices her arms are restrained by 2 metal clamps, a click is heard and she looks up to see a doll with a painted white face with red painted makeup and a suit in a cage roll its head to look at her "hello catherine i want to play a game" the dolls says in a deep voice.

"What the fuck is going on?" catherine asks under her breath "you are probably wondering what is going on" the doll says as the lights become bright enough to see across the room so catherine can see a barred off area with 3 people unconscious hanging by the wrists from chains over some sort of pit to catherine's sight, "you were supposed to be a good mother catherine but you are guilty of one of the worse crimes a mother could commit, you Catherine Ellena Louise Hikari are guilty of child neglect and abuse to the criminal degree" the doll says making kate go wide eyed, "NOT TRUE! I AM A GOOD MOTHER!" Kate screams out but to no avail "you are probably trying to say you are innocent but please pay attention to the screen" the doll says and kate looks at a old looking TV that sparked to life showing images and videos of her son samuel being beaten up and hurt as well as medical records showing signs of abuse, as well as photos sam took obviously in secret of his own body showing him looking like a holocaust victim as well as evidence of self harm, "but all this says otherwise your son has enough evidence to convict you but he wants to give you a chance, you say you are an angel but let's see if it's true" the doll says.

Kate looked down at her feet furious she felt betrayed by her own blood "i carried that shit around for 9 months and this is the thanks i get why would he do this to me i am perfect" Kate thinks, "now your ignorant little head must be confused as to what is attached to you, if you actually paid attention to your sons talents and helped him instead of hitting him and forcing his father to hit him and raise him without you, you would notice his skills with electronics and metal work as well as his clockwork skills" the doll says as kate looks back at the bulky metal vest, "that vest is filled with enough electricity to kill you and has a small metal spike over your heart for good measure you have 1 hour in each room to complete your test in that room then you must move on fail and you die" the doll says making a mechanical gesture to a live pig wearing a copy of the vest as the trap on the pig detonates and kills the pig making an audible clunk and buzzing noise making the pig squeal in pain before being silenced.

Kate looked at what happened to the pig "by god's grace i created a monster" kate says out loud and the doll turns back to her "now your son has lovingly provided you with resting rooms where you can rest heal any wounds you get and replace lost blood plus it resets and freezes the timer" the doll says with a sickening smile painted on its wooden face, "your son said to me a phrase that il never forget he told me that if i wanted to learn his secrets i would have to present him with 3 measures of blood 1 from someone i hate, 1 from someone i love and 1 from myself, and so i presented him the coffin of the man who murdered my son as well as my sons coffin and gave a small amount of my blood to him in a jar" the doll says and kate goes wide eyed "i was supposed to be a parent kate but a filthy drug addict killed my unborn son with a door and so i played a game with him and he failed his game and died covered in barbed wire so be grateful your son is alive" the doll says and kate could swear by god's might the dolls eyes glowed blood red.

"Your games are sort of the same, but these people you see hanging from the chains are alive you must pick 1 of them to go free the other 2 must die before the 3rd goes free, you must lower 2 of them into the grinders below them" the doll says gesturing to the cranks next to the barred off area "these 3 people apart from you are some of your sons biggest abusers now your husband isn't amongst them he is watching through the cameras, he is exempt from the games because when you turned away he hugged him and apologised and told him everything will be alright" the doll says and kate could almost hear a cry escape the doll's voice box, "it breaks my heart honestly you are a monster now let's see if you have what it takes to be an angel you have 20 minutes when the time is up to choose who dies if you haven't picked at least 2 of them by the time the 20 minutes are up the door remains locked, kill 2 and the door opens live or die kate you decide" the doll says finally going limp and the 3 people begin to gain consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the first test

"Oh my head" a young man no older than 19 says looking up "WHERE AM I!" the boys screams and a old man hanging next to him awakens "shut the hell up lad" the old man says wiggling his hands and then looks down "OH SHIT!" the old man says panicked, "ow what happened" a fatter young man no older than 19 says then notices the grinder under him and he instantly pisses himself, "Hey i think i see someone… HEY i know you misses Hikari is that you? Don't you remember it's me mr duke" mr duke says kicking his legs trying to get kate's attention.

Kate looks up to notice a digital timer at the moment it was frozen and kate wondered why and kate flexed her hands when the clamps were released and when she stood up she heard a pinging noise and noticed a pin falling to the ground when she turned to see what it was, then heard the engines of the grinders roar to life and the digital timer beginning to count down, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" all 3 men screamed with the fat one pissing himself again and as kate approached them she remembered 2 of them "ethan? Alan?" she asked looking at the skinny man and the old man, "oh i know you, you are the whore the birthed the monster" ethan said thrashing about "calm yourself ethan she is judge jury and executioner now she could drop us" alan says looking down terrified, "i think i saw this in a movie we must have something that connects us together" the fat man said "so who are you?" kate asks looking at the fat man.

"My name is sean crow" sean says "wait you said we had something connecting us what is it?" alan asks looking at sean "well we all know sam i think sam is the key" ethan says looking furious, "the doll said all 3 of you are guilty of hurting my son" kate said looking at her hands "and i have to kill 2 of you to save myself" kate adds nervously, "WHAT!" all 3 men shout "please don't do it i am too young to die" ethan and sean beg thrashing about "please don't lower me please i was only doing my job ethan is the one who was doing it for sport he was forcing me to protect him" alan said looking at kate with a begging expression, "who do i choose?" kate thinks then looks down and notices 3 files placed in front of where each of the men are and kate picks up the file in front of ethan and begins to read.

"How could you?" kate says looking at ethan after reading the file and seeing reports of bullying and assault and murder attempts that had the words 'marked for destruction' put on the front, "sam and the rest of his kind deserves to die he is filth he is filthy disabled swine" ethan says aggressively and kate actually feels anger "no wonder my son wants to kill you" kate growls and picks up the file in front of alan, "i think i can guess what you are guilty of" kate says to alan and alan simply looks down to the grinder below "i was only doing my job i had a family to feed" alan says looking defeated, "YOU DID NOT DO YOUR JOB! YOU BETRAYED THE CHURCH!" kate screams opening the file and reading it "bribery, corruption and blackmail you had my son on a string to stop him from telling the police" kate says throwing the file to the ground and moving to the third, "why are you going to each file just kill those two and save me already" sean says looking at kate "if i am going to be a judge i may as well look at the evidence" kate says picking up the final file.

As she read the file kate knew who was the first to fall "you monster" kate mutters and walks to the cranks and starts lowering sean "WAIT NO PLEASE NO DON'T DO THIS!" sean screams as he is lowered, "YOU FORCED SAM TO PROTECT YOU! YOU EXPLOITED HIS DESIRES!" kate shouts "no you are better than this you are not a killer" a voice in the back of kates mind says but anger blinded her and let sean drop into the grinder with a sickening crunch.

"OH FUCK!" ethan shouts kicking wildly as kate looks at both alan and ethan "now which one of you did worse" kate says looking up at the clock and had 5 minutes left "sorry alan but you crossed a line you betrayed your church" kate says and alan looks down, "so this is it at least look at me when you kill me and may god have mercy on your soul" alan says as kate lowers him not even looking at him as he gets dropped into the grinder and an alarm is heard a few seconds later and the engines cut out.

"Congratulations you completed the first game, but there is more fun to be had now go" the puppet says as a door opens and kate runs through into a corridor leaving ethan to thrash around.

"My god whoever is controlling that puppet is helping my son get revenge but i don't understand i did everything right" kate thought as she noticed a door with silver spray painted gears on it with the words "safe zone" on a sign, "at least sam has the decency of making things some what fair" kate thought going inside the safe room and locks the door behind her and notices a stuffed toy that looks like a fox with wings sitting on a chair with a CD player in its grasps with a note that says "play me" on it.

So kate picked up the stuffed toy and sat in the seat and plays the CD player "hello mother" sam voice says from the CD player "if you are hearing this then you survived your first game i didn't think you had the capacity to get your head out of your own ass, but you have always been good at saving yourself even if it meant that someone else pays your tab" sam's voice said, "oh sam i didn't know" kate thought looking at the stuffed animal in her hands "you may be trying to plead innocence but we all know if you were we wouldn't be here, mr kramer is helping me further my skills but as kramer explained these safe rooms are here to freeze your timer and allow you to do what you need to do even meditate on what you just did i can wait, but also you get a key in each of the safe rooms each key will unlock a piece of that gear on you" sam's voice says as kate notices a key on a table.

"well at least he gave me a way to get this thing off" kate says to herself and uses the key to unlock the first lock then sighs and goes to the exit "let's see what twisted game you want to play next my son" kate thinks pushing the door open.


End file.
